Displaying pictures and posters provides the dilemma of presenting such in an aesthetic and protected manner. A picture frame has a severely limited size and involves added weight and bulk as well as an additional cost. The lack of a frame in displaying results in the need to later remove residual adhesive and consequently involves potential damage to the picture, poster, or wall.